One-Shots
by Rand0m5tuff
Summary: Just some random One-Shots. These may or may not come out on a regular basis.


"I'm telling the truth. I really destroyed a tank just by shooting it." "Shut up Frank. You know, that you didn't do it, i know, that you didn't do it, everyone knows, that you didn't do it. During the battle you were hiding behind sandbags, crying for your mother." Frank and Wilhelm were fighting each other again. It always ended up like this. Frederick found it rather amusing. He moved closer to the fire and looked at the pot. The soup looked good, just a few more minutes and it should be ready. "Guys, calm down. If you scream so loud, the Gallians might hear us." Willhelm grinned. "That's not a problem. Don't forget, we have Frank "the tank slayer" Buchser with us. Even if these guys with the big tank appear, Frank will get rid of it in no time." Everybody laughed. Frederick felt a little bit sorry for Frank. "Well, Wilhelm, where have you been, if i might ask. Oh, you got yourself captured by a girl, right." "I'm deeply sorry, but i was attacking the enemies base. If someone had helped, i would have been successful…" "Oh, cut the crap. You ran towards the enemy base, screaming like a banshee, ran back after they fired at you and hid behind a building." Frederick looked behind him. Joseph was back. He had decided to look for supplies and enemy activity a while ago. "But Sir, they outnumbered me. There was nothing i could do. If i had backup, they couldn't have cornered me." "So you got cornered by one girl with pistol? You had a damn submachine gun, you could have just shot her." "Oh, come on, everybody makes failu-" A shot cut him short. Wilhelm fell on his knees, dead before his head hit the ground. Everyone stood there, looking at his body in shock. A few seconds passed before another shot struck down another of his comrades. "Everyone, take cover. Frederick, try to find out where this cowards are. They won't get away with this!" Frederick grabbed his gun and ran a few metres away from the camp and hid behind a tree. After some seconds, he heard another shot. He quickly climbed the tree, trying to avoid any unnecessary movements that could give away his position. After he reached a good position he looked through the scope of his gun, searching for the enemy. He spotted some movement in the bushes. Frederick grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his guns muzzle. He hold his breath. He followed the direction of the movement. He pulled the trigger. After a few seconds he got rewarded by a scream and some cries for help. "Got him." He looked around. He counted five. He focused on the one, that tried to hide in a bush. "Too easy." He aimed between his eyes and pulled the trigger. The enemy sniper fired too, but he didn't seem to find him. Frederick looked through the scope again. The enemy soldiers were slowly advancing towards the camp. One of them was walking slowly through a small riverbed. He shot him in the back of his head. Frederick pulled out some bullets and put them into the he heard screams from his camp. "Goddammit, where's the medic" "Give 'em hell, boys, hold the line. For the Emperor!" "Crap, i ran out of Ragnaid." The enemy had reached the camp. He leaned over to look at the situation. Then he heard a shot. The sound was followed by sudden pain in his left leg. Frederick screamed as he fell of the tree. He ripped the cloth off his gun and stuffed it into his mouth. The pain was unbearable. He looked at his leg. The lower part of his trousers were covered in blood. He took out his knife and began to cut a hole into his trousers. He inspected his injury. The bullet went straight through, it didn't damage any bones. Besides that, he had just a few scratches. "At least i should be able to walk.", he thought to himself. He pulled out some bandages and started tend to his wound. After some time, he heard gunshots and screams. "I have to support my comrades, the need a sniper." He attempted to climb the tree, but failed due to his injury. Frederick grunted. He listened again. No shots. No screams. No sounds of all. "Ugh, i will try to find the supply base. It shouldn't be too far away." He began to limp through the woods. He tried to kept his head as low as possible to avoid getting spotted. Somehow, he got the feeling, that someone was watching him. He looked around. Nobody was there. Frederick kept limping, after some time he decided to sit down on a tree stump. He put down his knapsack, took out his knife and some food and began to eat. After he finished, he rammed his knife into a nearby tree, and rummaged around in his . After some time, he found his Canteen and took a few swigs. He put his canteen back and reached behind him to pull out his knife. He grasped into emptiness. Frederick turned around. His knife wasn't there. Suddenly he heard a woman's voice behind him. "Don't even think of it." She pressed his knife on his throat. Frederick put his hands in the air. "I-i surrender. You-You don't have to do this.". He could feel her breath on his neck. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Not yet…", she said. "I must admit, it's been ...fun, hunting you. I give you a head start of 10 minutes. After that... well, then the hunt begins..."


End file.
